


Not broken just bent

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Sadistic author, So much angst, absolutely no happy ending, hope you'll cry too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: They thought they were happy.





	Not broken just bent

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a kinda songfic for "Just Give Me A Reason" by P!nk (song from which came the title of this ficlet) but... well, the story changed as I wrote it. So, it's even darker that it was supposed to be. Ah ah.  
> I'm not even sorry.

John couldn't sleep. Sitting up against the bedhead he watched Rose who was fast asleep on the other side of the bed. He sighed. What was happening to them? What was happening to Rose?

For some time now, his wife was talking in her sleep; saying things he didn't know she thought, things he didn't thought she could or would ever felt. He thought they were happy but it seemed like he was the only one.

Rose rolled over and moaned slightly. He knew she was about to unconsciously talk. He sighed again. He couldn't bear it anymore. Why couldn't he be enough? He gave her everything, cherished her and yet she was saying all those things.

 

“ _Leave me alone.”_

“ _I don't need you.”_

“ _You're not the one I want.”_

 

All those little sentences were breaking his only heart.

Rose moved a little more, moaned one more time and open her mouth. “Here it goes”, thought John.

 

“I don't love you anymore.”

 

John got up and left the bedroom precipitately. She had never said that before. What had happened? He thought they were happy.

 

*

 

Rose woke up alone once again. It's been weeks since the last time she woke up in the company of her husband. Every morning she opened her eyes to an half empty bed. Every morning, she found John asleep in the guest room. She sighed. What was happening to them? What was happening to John? She didn't understand. She thought they were happy but it seemed like she was the only one.

She had tried to talked to him but every time they ended arguing, every time he pretended he was fine, that she was the one acting weirdly. Every time he accused her to have enough of their love, every time he accused her to want to leave him.

She didn't know where this idea came from and she tried to make him see reason, in vain; every morning she woke up alone.

 

*

 

He was pouring himself a glass of orange juice when she entered the kitchen. None of them said anything. No “good morning”, no “did you sleep well?”, nothing. They stayed silent for a good ten minutes before John sighed. Rose said nothing, she didn't even looked at him. Five more minutes of awkward silence and another sigh.

 

“What is happening to us, John?”

“You tell me.”, her husband answered without emotion.

“You're the one distancing yourself. You're the one abandoning me every night.”

“You're the one that doesn't love me anymore.”, he retorted. “You're the one that doesn't want me. You're the one who clings to the memories of another man. And I can't bear with it.”

 

John got up and left the room in a hurry, leaving her befuddled at the table.

 

*

 

He fled the apartment. He couldn't stand to stay there any longer.

 

*

 

She stayed seated, unmoving, for what felt like hours. Then, as suddenly as John had, she got up, took her car keys and left the apartment. She needed to leave their home and the heavy atmosphere that reign in there.

 

*

 

He didn't have anywhere to go. Would he have been in the Prime Universe, he would have plenty of friends to go to, but here, he was alone. The only family he had was Rose's, the only friends he had, had been Rose's first and would always take her side.

 

*

 

She went directly to the Mansion. It was one of those times when she needed her mother more than ever.

 

*

 

He spent the day and the following night in a park, unable to go back to their home and face his wife.

 

*

 

“Of course, I still love him.”, she said to her mum.

“Did you told him he was imagining things? You know how he tends to assume without knowing.”

“He wouldn't listen! He didn't even stayed to listen, yesterday. I don't know what to do, mum.”

 

*

 

His phone ended in the Thames. It wasn't voluntary; he was drunk and it slipped from his hand.

 

*

 

Four days. Four days without any news from him. He hadn't returned any of her calls, though she left him dozens of voicemails. Where was he? Why didn't he answer her? She was worried sick. Had he left her? Had he run away?

 

*

 

One week. Still no news. She and Jackie had called every hospital, every morgue at least three times each.

 

*

 

Twelve days and Pete holding her as she cried. They found John's body in the Thames.

 

*

 

She rolled over in the half empty bed but didn't woke up. She moaned a little before some words unconsciously left her lips.

 

“I don't love you anymore, Doctor. I don't need you. I only want John. Leave us be.”

 


End file.
